Stress Relief
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: It was just stress relief he had said. Yeah, maybe for him but for Soul, it was a whole other ballgame. Literally.
1. A Deal?

It was just stress relief he had said. Yeah, maybe for _him _but for _Soul, _it was a whole other ballgame. Literally.

Soul's hands twitched as he felt someone's hand slip around his waist and pull him closer. Normally being pressed against someone else's bare chest would be a good thing but not when it was another male's chest. Or this particular male's chest. Soul struggled out of the man's grasp and slid to the floor only to find himself looking up into green eyes.

"Going to your bed?" The older death scythe grabbed at Soul's wrist, missing in the darkness. Soul just grunted. "Aww, can you walk sweetie? Does _Daddy_ need to help you?" Soul's hands twitched again as he tried to pull himself away from Spirit. Spirit leaned over the bed, looking clearly pleased with himself.

"I can walk fine. It's not that big of a deal." Soul clenched his teeth as he attempted to stand. There was this burning sensation in his lower back and the area below that. Never, ever again would he do what he let Spirit do to him earlier. "I hate you." Spirit just grinned as he watched Soul walk awkwardly out of his room, taking a moment to glance at the boy's forgotten boxers before going back to sleep.

_**Earlier That Day**_

"Fuck," Soul groaned, his head colliding with the desk with a quite audible thud, "So stressed out." Dirty, bloody hands soiled once snowy hair. It had been a long day, a bad day. Soul was working with civilians in a third world country, teaching them basic fighting skills and how to craft basic weapons when a rouge band of militants decided to attack them. As a Death Scythe, he no longer NEEDED to collect souls so he did other random jobs for Shinigami.

A red eye opened slightly when someone opened his door. He turned to see Spirit standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hand, "Dinner is done. Come eat." Soul grunted and stood up, following Spirit. The two were friends, or at least they tried to be for the sake of their own sanity. They had to work together a lot now and Spirit was training Soul. Soul had even spent the night at Spirit's on particularly hard days so he wouldn't wake up Maka.

Ah Maka, his little, sexy bookworm. They had given into the other and were now dating. They had even moved Maka's bed into Soul's room. Soul, honestly, would be perfectly content on staying in that bed and ravaging her for the rest of forever. But ya know, that's just not how things work.

"-My daughter?" Soul's head snapped up from his tray, clearly trying to understand what the hell Spirit was talking about now. His stomach tightened, his thoughts had stirred something in the lower regions of his body. Not cool.

"I asked how Maka was doing." Spirit glared at Soul, why was his face so red? Was he thinking dirty thoughts about _his _Maka? That little bastard. If he did anything to her, Spirit would…No, he wouldn't do anything. Soul was a good kid, rough around the edges, but good. A hell of a better man than he could ever be, at least to Maka. Or whatever.

Soul muttered about her being good before taking a small bite out of his food. The young man stood up, nodding to the other, "Uh, I need to do..stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." Soul attempted to work himself away from Spirit without his 'issue' being visible, which it was in their military issue uniforms. Soul's eyes widened when Spirit's eyes locked onto his erection and a smile, a fucking smile, spread across his face.

"I'm a little stressed myself. What say you we 'relieve' it as friends? No one has to know but us. I do you then you do me? Sound like a deal?" Soul wasn't sure if it was because Spirit had the same look Maka had in his eyes or if he was really just that horny after nine months of no sex but he agreed.

* * *

Soul was fully aware of what was going on for the first time that night when Spirit's hand shoved his head into the bed. His other hand jerking Soul's uniform pants off and grabbing the boy's member, "Someone is excited for being so reluctant." His hand tightened causing Soul to gasp into the comforter. "Or pretending to be, are you sure you aren't gay?"

The next thing Soul could recall was a sharp pain from his back and then he realized it was from his ass. Soul groaned, more out of the sudden realization of his idiocy than pleasure but how was Spirit to know that? The other scythe grinned and pressed harder, causing Soul to let out a muffled scream. What the hell, no preparing him or whatever the hell you were supposed to do?

"It's like fucking a virgin~" Spirit purred into his ear, pulling him back against him. Soul just whimpered as he continued to go in and out. The pain was starting to dull and it was starting to kind of feel good, especially when Spirit pressed against this one spot. It made him make a choked moan, much to Spirit's glee and Soul's dismay. "Such a good little boy, letting Daddy fuck you like this."

Spirit was quite pleased with how his hot-headed, strong-willed coworker was turning into a sniveling little girl beneath him. He knew Soul would probably hate him for the rest of forever but he did tell him he would let Soul return the favor. The red head looked down, running his hands up and down Soul's sides, admiring him. He had a really feminine build from behind. Spirit grinned as he leaned further, making Soul moan loudly for the first time. Oh, he's enjoying it now, that's good. Spirit _almost_ felt bad about being so rough with him. _Almost._

"S-Spir-AH!"

**

* * *

AN: This was too hard to write. I half-assed it. I only did it because I wanted SoulxSpirit stuff. Yep. Go write it. Now.**


	2. Soul Collects

_Very_ few things, females not included, unnerved Spirit. But, as he looked at his 'apprentice' sprawled out on his couch, he couldn't help but feel very, _very_ unnerved. It wasn't what had transpired between the two months before, it wasn't anything like that. It was the feral look on the younger Death Scythe's face.

Spirit fidgeted under the gaze of red eyes. "So," He paused, looking away from Soul, "What are you doing here?" He moved to sit down, watching Soul out of the corner of his eye.

"I just thought I'd tell you the news." Soul grinned widely, sitting up a bit from his position on the couch. Spirit turned toward him, interested. "Guess who is gonna be a daddy?"

The older Death Scythe held out his hand which Soul shook. "Congrats, who's the lucky lady?" He didn't think Soul was involved with anyone. If he was, neither him nor Maka ever mentioned it.

"Remember our deal? I kinda collected on it already."

Wait. What? Spirit shifted a little, wondering if Soul drugged him one night or something. And what did that have to do with Soul's baby momma?

"What? Collected..?"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"You didn't.."

"Oh yeah. I did."

Spirit's eye twitched.

"So, Gramps, ya coming to the wedding? Or does Kami need to walk Maka down the aisle?"

_**Revenge is sweet.**_


End file.
